


In my time of dying

by Stormysaslytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I do like to think of what was going through her head, I don't know why I wrote this, It made me so sad, Minor Character Death, and we didn't get to see much of her motherly side, canon character death, she was such a strong woman, unedited for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormysaslytherin/pseuds/Stormysaslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria's thoughts before she killed herself.</p>
<p>Part of Boozicals the Musicals or a series of short drunken ramblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my time of dying

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of a drunken Teen Wolf Bingo writing prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Redemption
> 
> I don't own them blah blah blah. Fairly unbetaed.

The bite burns. It’s burns like fire flooding through her. It feels like power she has never known, never wanted and has always feared. It happened so fast and she had been so intent on that boy that she could not have foreseen this happening. And for it to be Derek Hale, she just couldn’t take it. The knife feels warm in her hand and is as comforting as her husband’s lips on hers. The tears in his eyes make her second guess, make her pause with the streetlight glinting off the blade. It was sharp. She checked. But so was this man that she loved with all her heart. She would miss him but he would also miss her. They had fought side by side for so long that she couldn’t imagine life without him. She was almost happy she was the first to go.

Her eyes flicker to a picture of their vacation at the grand canyon. Her daughter smiles up at her; she has her father’s eyes, and his morals, and she is his, and she can’t think of a more perfect daughter. That young girl is her world and she knows she hasn’t been the best of mothers. She could have been better. She should have been more loving, the job got in the way, it always gets in the way. But her heart was laid out on paper when she had made up her mind what to say. It wasn’t tear stained paper because she didn’t cry, even though losing her family was the worst thing she could ever imagine. She could only hope that they carried on without her and that her daughter could forgive her shortcomings.

The clouds are rolling in the sky and she can feel the shift as the moonlight touches her skin. There are tears on her shoulder and hands around her waist. She waits a moment longer, a breath longer, a sob longer, before she plunges the knife into her heart.

My beautiful child, please forgive me for what I have done.


End file.
